Stepney Gets Lost
Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Stepney is bored on the Bluebell Railway, so he is naturally eager when allowed to help at the quarry. However, Stepney forgets the Fat Controller's warnings to be home before nightfall and takes a special train down the branch line. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train, Stepney then heads home, but takes a wrong turn after fog descends and ends up in the scrapyards. His crew goes for help, but in their absence 'Arry and Bert creep up and take him to the smelter shed, where Stepney is shunted underneath a giant grabber. It looks like the end for the little tank engine, but the Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time and has the grabber shut down. The Fat Controller then sends Stepney back to the Bluebell Railway and Stepney learns that there is no place like home. Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * BoCo (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Scrapyards * Bluebell Railway Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says "There's no place like home", a direct quote from the 1939 film, "The Wizard of Oz". * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used. * In the British narration, the narrator says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away into the night", whereas in the American narration, the narrator only says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away". * Alec Baldwin gives Stepney a Cockney accent. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, and Donald/Douglas are seen at the scrapyard. * In Japan, this episode is called "Stepney became a Lost Child". In Sweden, this episode is called "Stepney Astray". * This episode marks BoCo's last appearance to date. * Differences between the UK and US narrations: * In the UK version, the narrator says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away into the night", whereas in the US version, the narrator only says "...and with that, Stepney puffed away". * In the UK version, after 'Arry says, "bye, bye, Stepney," he doesn't laugh, but in the US version he does. * In the UK version, after The Fat Controller has the grabber shut down, he says, "it's a good thing I've chosen to visit this yard tonight, but in the US version, he says, "it's a good thing I'm visiting this yard tonight. * After Stepney's out of the smelter's shed, and says, "bluebells forever," the narrator adds, "sighed Stepney," but in the US version, he doesn't. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * Railway rolling stock is normally scrapped by using torches. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * When 'Arry says "Bye bye, Stepney", he is wearing Bert's face (it's noticeable as Bert has stubble while 'Arry doesn't). Quotes * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! * 'Arry: Buffer him, Bert! * 'Arry: Bye-bye Stepney! * Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! * Stepney: Bluebells forever! Gallery File:StepneyGetsLosttitlecard.png|UK title card File:StepneyGetsLostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RustytotheRescue35.png|Stock footage File:DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost.png File:StepneyGetsLost1.png|'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost3.png|Bert File:StepneyGetsLost4.png|Mavis, Toby, and Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost5.png|Stepney and 'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost6.png|Stepney and Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost7.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png File:StepneyGetsLost9.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost10.png File:StepneyGetsLost11.png File:StepneyGetsLost12.png File:StepneyGetsLost13.png File:StepneyGetsLost14.png File:StepneyGetsLost15.png|Stepney's driver File:StepneyGetsLost16.png File:StepneyGetsLost17.png File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:StepneyGetsLost19.png File:StepneyGetsLost20.png File:StepneyGetsLost21.png File:StepneyGetsLost22.png File:StepneyGetsLost23.png File:StepneyGetsLost24.png File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:StepneyGetsLost26.png File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:StepneyGetsLost28.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:StepneyGetsLost31.png|Stepney's driver and fireman File:StepneyGetsLost32.png File:StepneyGetsLost33.png File:StepneyGetsLost34.png File:StepneyGetsLost35.png File:StepneyGetsLost36.png File:StepneyGetsLost37.png File:StepneyGetsLost38.png File:StepneyGetsLost39.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:StepneyGetsLost42.png File:StepneyGetsLost43.png File:StepneyGetsLost44.png File:StepneyGetsLost45.png File:StepneyGetsLost46.png File:StepneyGetsLost47.png File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:StepneyGetsLost49.png File:StepneyGetsLost50.png File:StepneyGetsLost51.jpg StepneyGetsLost52.png StepneyGetsLost53.png StepneyGetsLost54.png StepneyGetsLost55.png StepneyGetsLost56.png StepneyGetsLost57.png StepneyGetsLost58.png StepneyGetsLost59.png StepneyGetsLost60.png StepneyGetsLost61.png StepneyGetsLost62.png StepneyGetsLost63.png StepneyGetsLost64.png StepneyGetsLost65.png StepneyGetsLost66.png StepneyGetsLost67.png StepneyGetsLost68.png StepneyGetsLost69.png StepneyGetsLost70.png StepneyGetsLost71.png StepneyGetsLost72.png StepneyGetsLost73.png StepneyGetsLost74.png Episode File:Stepney Gets Lost - British Narration|UK narration File:Stepney Gets Lost - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes